militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Beriev A-40
The Beriev A-40 Albatros (also Be-42, NATO reporting name: Mermaid) was a jet-engined amphibious flying boat designed by the Beriev Aircraft Company for the anti-submarine warfare role. Intended as a replacement for the Beriev Be-12 amphibian and the land-based Ilyushin Il-38,Gordon, Sal'nikov and Zablotskiy 2006, p. 49. the project was suspended after only one prototype had been manufactured, with second 70% completed,http://rusnavy.com/news/navy/index.php?ELEMENT_ID=10520 due to the breakup of the Soviet Union.Gordon, Sal'nikov and Zablotskiy 2006, p. 66. Recent reports suggest the project has been revived and that an order has been placed by the Russian Navy. Development The maiden flight was unplanned; during a high-speed taxi test, the airplane became airborne and ran out of runway, with the crew being forced to continue the takeoff. The subsequent flight and landing went without further incident, but the test crew were downgraded from their duties afterwards despite having saved the aircraft. On 5 September 2008 the deputy commander of Russian Naval Aviation, Maj.Gen. Nikolai Kuklev, announced that the A-42 is to be adopted as a main SAR and antisubmarine aircraft of the Russian Navy, and a provisional contract for 4 SAR-outfitted aircraft has been awarded to the company, with deliveries to start in 2010. All four aircraft are expected to be in service by 2013. A contract to replace the aging fleet of Be-12 and Il-38 aircraft is under consideration.RIA Novosti news agency - Russian Navy to receive 4 new amphibious planes by 2013 Design at RAF Fairford]] The A-40 was a jet-engined flying boat patrol bomber of all-metal construction with the engines located above the wing roots, atop each of the main landing gear nacelles at the rear of each wing root. The swept wings had a marked anhedral angle, with balance floats attached by short pylons directly under each wingtip. Operational history Between 1989 and 1998, the Beriev A-40 set 140 world records.Gordon, Sal'nikov and Zablotskiy 2006, pp. 63-66. Variants A-40 :Initial ASW amphibian. 1 prototype built (second is 70% completed). A-40M :Projected upgrade to the initial version, utilising a new search and targeting system.Gordon, Sal'nikov and Zablotskiy 2006, pp. 66-67. A-40P :Initially a projected aerial firefighting version, able to scoop 25 tonnes (28 tons) of water and transport a team of firefighters.Gordon, Sal'nikov and Zablotskiy 2006, p. 69. Later the same designation was used for a projected maritime patrol aircraft in direct competition with the Tu-204P.Gordon, Sal'nikov and Zablotskiy 2006, p. 67. A-40PM (also known as Be-40P) :A projected civil version developed in 1994. Intended to carry 105 passengers, an export version with CFM engines was also offered. These studies led to the development of the Beriev Be-200.Gordon, Sal'nikov and Zablotskiy 2006, p. 70. Be-40PT :A projected cargo/passenger version designed to carry 70 passengers, 10 tonnes (11 tons) of cargo or 37 passengers and up to 6.5 tonnes of cargo. A-42 (also known as Be-42) :A Search and rescue version designed to replace the Beriev Be-12PS, in response to the K-278 disaster. Construction of a prototype began, but was suspended in 1993. Studies are currently being made of a joint A-42/44 multi-role version, fitted with Progress D-27 propfans.Gordon, Sal'nikov and Zablotskiy 2006, pp. 70-73. A-44 :Maritime patrol version designed in tandem with the A-42 before the projects were merged into a multi-role aircraft in 1993. A-42PE :Projected maritime patrol and SAR version intended for export. Powered by two Progress D-27 propfans.Gordon, Sal'nikov and Zablotskiy 2006, pp. 73-74. Specifications (A-40) See also *Beriev Be-200 References Notes Bibliography * Yefim Gordon, Andrey Sal'nikov and Aleksandr Zabotskiy (2006) Beriev's Jet Flying Boats. Hinckley, UK: Midland Publishing. ISBN 1-85780-236-5 * * A-40 Category:Jet seaplanes and flying boats Category:1980s Soviet patrol aircraft Category:Amphibious aircraft Category:Flying boats Category:High-wing aircraft Category:Twinjets